RE: Child of Another Earth
by MoonlightDragonEmperor
Summary: Terra Extal, Born with a strange ability, saved from a hellish existence by a goddess, and sent away from his homeland at a young age, Now years later thanks to a chance encounter in a Port Town he meets the Salamander of the infamous Fairy Tail Guild and finds his life's path changed, for better or worse only time will tell. (Wendy X OC)
1. Chapter 1: A Port Meeting

**Chapter 1: A Port meeting**

"Attention passengers we will be arriving at Hargeon shortly" I awaken with a small start as I hear the message over the intercom, I adjust my Lacrima headphones that had slipped a bit to cover my ears again. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Investigate the disappearance of young girls in Hargeon Port, 50,000 Jewel Reward" I read off the flyer in a refresher, my outfit consisted of a long black high collared ferraiolo with the color and the edges of it being colored white, underneath it I wore a brown tribal like shirt that had the left sleeve cut off and the right sleeve went down to my right elbow, for pants I had a pair of light brown hakama with a blue sash wrapped around my waist with a small stitching of a cat face on the edge it. On my left wrist was a simple black wrist band while on my right hand was a single brown fingerless glove, I didn't wear any shoes or shocks so I was barefoot. My black hair was tied up into a high pony tail like a typical samurai warrior would have with a few of my snow white hangs covering my left eye, my eyes being a light brown color with a slight green ring, my most distinguished feature being my cat like pupils.

I stood up and dusted off my pants and put the flyer back and stepped off the train walking by a boy with pink hair sprawled on the floor with a blue cat standing next to him. "Must be bad with trains." I mutter to myself about the pink haired teen as I walk past him pulling out a lollipop from my pocket and putting it into my mouth, one thing about me, I had a HUGE sweet tooth.

"This is a pretty big place" I mutter to myself as I take in the sights, I had traveled around quite a bit when going on quests for my guild but I always got a feeling of awe when I went to a new place, I stopped short when I saw a magic shop.

"Hmm, might get some souvenirs for my guild mates" I say to myself as I walk into the store, as I walk in a blond girl walks past me huffing in anger.

"What's her problem?" I mentally question to myself, before shaking my head knowing it's not my problem.

"Welcome, how can I help you?" the clerk asks.

"Just souvenir shopping" I tell him offhandedly as I look through the shelves.

"If you have any questions just ask." He tells me.

I give him a nod.

-FT-

A short while later I walk out of the store with two bags full of souvenirs, "This will be good." I say to myself as I re-equipped the bags away so I don't have to deal with the hassle of carrying them. "Now let's get to investigating." I say to myself as I walk down the streets before hearing a clamor of girls shriek

"What's going on?" I question.

"You said a famous wizard came to town?" I overhear a girl yell as she runs by.

"It's Salamander-sama!" another girl yells in a giddy voice.

"Salamander?" I question recognizing the name of a dragon, "Is he a slayer like my guild mate?" I question to myself, "I guess the only way to know for sure is to investigate." I comment to myself as go toward the commotion.

-FT-

I came up to a horde of girls surrounding a young adult male who had purple hair with a white shirt and red pants and a purple cloak draped over his shoulders who winked at the girls.

"Lovely!" all the girls squeal out.

"Cool!" another gushes

"Captivated aren't you." Salamander says to a girl before I notice his gaze shift, I turn and seem him look at a girl who I recognize as the blond who had left the store I entered earlier.

I frown slightly when I notice her face blush hard as she clenches her chest, I notice her eyes turn into Hearts as she hops a bit closer to Salamander, I take a closer look and notice hearts in all the other girls eyes.

"Wait a minute…." I mutter to myself looking at Salamander

"Igneel!" I hear a voice call out as I turn from Salamander and see the pink haired boy from the train push his way through the crowd of girls.

I hear the blond girl gasp as the pink haired boy states blankly at Salamander, "Who the heck are you?" he asks bluntly.

I give off a small snort at the pink haired boy's blunt question.

Salamander gives off a yell of shock turning pale.

"If I said Salamander, would that ring a bell?" Salamander questions as he holds his hand into the air as the two rings on his fingers glint in the light.

"CHARM!" I mentally yell as my eyes widen in realization at the magic, I cross my arms in thought "That's an illegal magic, hmm I think I found a connection to the missing girls" I muse mentally.

"He's already gone!" Salamander yells out

I turn to see the pink haired boy walking off giving off a depressed aura.

"How rude of you!" a small group of girls yell out as they tackle the pink haired boy and beat him up.

"Yeah, Salamander-sama is an amazing wizard!" another girl beating up the boy says.

"Apologize to him!" another says

"Girls are scary." I mutter to myself thinking of my sister.

"What's wrong with you people?" the pink haired boy stammers out.

"Now, now…just leave it at that." Salamander tells the girls, "It's not like he meant any harm by it." He calmly tells the girls.

I notice the blond hair girl glaring at Salamander from the corner of my eye.

"He's so kind!" all the girls yell out entranced.

"Here is my autograph, feel free to show it off to your friends." Salamander says to the pink haired boy handing him a piece of paper with his name on it.

"No thanks." The pink haired boy tells Salamander bluntly.

"Bad idea bro." I mutter to myself as I see the evil look in all the girl's eyes before the pink haired boy was kicked into a pile of garbage.

"I guess we got the wrong person." The blue cat says looking at Salamander.

"An Exceed?" I comment in slight surprise.

"Now then, I have some business at the next port, so if you'll excuse me." Salamander tells the girls.

"What, you're leaving already?" all the girls yell out in shock

"Red Carpet!" Salamander says snapping his fingers as a magic circle appears and purple flames appear under his feet lifting him up into the air. "I'm having a party on my ship this evening, everyone please attend!" he tells the girls, before flying off.

"Of course!" the girls call to Salamanders retreating form.

"Guess I have a party to crash." I say to myself with a grin.

"Who the heck was that guy?" the pink haired boy comments.

"What a scumbag." I hear the blond comment walking up to the pink haired boy.

The boy and the exceed look at the girl.

"Thanks a lot." She tells them.

"Huh?" the boy questions.

I walk over to them, "I think she was talking about the Charm." I tell them.

The blond girl looks at me in slight surprise, "You recognized it." She questions.

"Yeah." I say putting my hand in my pockets and looking at the sky, "I came to town for a guild job, I think I just found an answer." I say gazing in the direction Salamander went.

"You're a guild wizard?" the Exceed questions.

"TALKING CAT!" the blond yells in shock.

"Yeah." I say with a nod.

"How are you not shocked by the fact there's a talking cat?" the blond yells at me.

I give a shrug, "My homeland was full of them." I say nonchalantly.

"Ehh, I've never heard of a land full of talking cats." The Exceed says with a curious look.

"My homeland is located on the other side of the world and isn't well known, I say scratching my head a bit.

The pink haired boy gives a hum in thought.

"I want to thank you two for helping me out, how about I buy you lunch." The girl offers to the two boys.

"That'd be great." The pink haired boy says leaping to his feet.

I chuckle at the boys antics.

"You're welcome to come as well." The girl says to me.

"Thanks for the invite." I say giving her a small bow, "I'm Terra."

"Nice to meet you Terra, I'm Lucy." Lucy introduces

"I'm Natsu!" the Pink haired boy now known as Natsu introduces before pointing to the Exceed, "And this is Happy."

"Aye Sir!" Happy says giving a small salute.

-FT-

"I'm Lucy, nice to meet you." Lucy says to Natsu introducing herself properly.

"Aye!" Happy says.

I sweat a bit as Natsu and Happy scarf down their food.

"Natsu and Happy, was it?" Lucy questions the two.

"You're really nice." Natsu says swallowing a bit of food before grabbing more,.

"Thanks, sure, just take your time and…I'm kind of in the splash zone here." Lucy mutters to herself as food is flying around.

"Tell me about it." I mutter softly from my seat beside her as I take a bite of my food, I notice Lucy have a look on her face as she gets hit by a stray piece of food

"See, that Salamander guy was using a Charm spell, a type of hypnosis spell." Lucy tells Natsu.

"Isn't that the magic you mentioned…..Ummm Terra right?" Natsu questions.

I nod, "Yeah its Terra, I know a bit about the Charm magic back ground but nothing in depth." I tell Natsu.

"Hypnosis magic can make people attracted to you, but its sale was banned years ago." Lucy explains to Natsu and Happy. "He'd go that far just to be popular?" she comments to herself about Salamander. "What a creepy jerk."

I cross my arms, "I get the feeling there's a bigger picture." I comment offhandedly

"But thanks to you barging in the Charm was lifted, so this is my way of saying thanks." Lucy tells Natsu.

"I see" Natsu says stuffing more food into his mouth.

"I know I don't seem like it, but I'm actually a wizard myself!" Lucy tells Natsu.

"Oh really?" I question in interest turning to look at Lucy.

Lucy nods, "I haven't joined a guild yet, though." She comments.

"Oh yeah, Guilds are places where wizards gather to share information and take on jobs." Lucy tells Natsu. "You can't be said to be a full-fledged wizard unless you've joined a guild." She begins to give off a small giddy dance, "But, but there are guilds all over the world, and it's really difficult to get into the popular ones, see!" she comments offhandedly. "The one I want to get into, see, has like a tone of amazing wizards and…" she says going off into lala land. "Oh, what am I do do?" she questions to herself, "I want to join up, but I bet it's really tough."

I give off a laugh, "you must have your heart on joining that guild." I comment to Lucy.

"Yeah." Lucy says with a nod before looking at me, "By the way Terra are you in a guild." She questions.

"Yeah." I say with a grin.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just blabbing on about the world of wizards and stuff." Lucy apologizes to Natsu. "This is all gibberish to you isn't it?" she questions them before leaning on the table and smiling, "But I'm totally going to join that guild." She says with a confident tone. "I bet that I could get a bunch of big jobs with them.

"Y-you think?" Natsu questions.

"You sure talk a lot." Happy comments

Lucy blinks in realization, "Oh yeah, It looked like you guys were searching for someone." Lucy says to Natsu.

"Aye, Igneel!" Happy tells Lucy.

"Igneel?" I question.

"I heard that a salamander had come to this town, so it's good we checked it out, but I guess it was someone else" Natsu comments

"He didn't look like a salamander." Happy comments.

"They're fire dragons, so I really thought it would be Igneel." Natsu states.

"What kind of human looks like a fire dragon?" Lucy questions

"He's not a human, Igneel's an actual dragon." Natsu tells Lucy.

Lucy has a look of shock.

"Aye, he's a real dragon!" Happy adds on.

Lucy gives off a yell of shock. "Something like that wouldn't be in the middle of a town!" she yells at Natsu and Happy.

Natsu and Happy give off a yell of shock and realization

"You just realized this, Now?!" Lucy yells as Natsu and Happy.

I give off a small laugh.

Lucy puts down a few Jewels on the table, "Anyway, I have to get going, so take your time." She tells the three of us, as she gets up and walks out.

"That you, come again." A waitress tells Lucy.

I snort to see Natsu and Happy on the ground bowing, "We appreciate your kindness!" Natsu tells Lucy.

"Kindness" Happy says.

"Stop it already, you're embarrassing me!" Lucy yells at the two boys. Before waving her hands at them, "It's fine okay?" "You saved me back there, so we're even now, kay?" she tells them.

"But we weren't even trying to save you or anything." Natsu comments offhandedly as he looks at Happy.

"Aye, no payment needed." Happy comments.

"That's it." Natsu says hitting his fist to his palm as if he had a bright idea, "You can have this!" he says handing Lucy the Salamander signature.

"Who'd want that?!" Lucy yells at Natsu

I give off a chuckle as Lucy leaves the restaurant and Natsu and Happy come back over to join me.

-FT-

"So you're a dragon slayer?" I question Natsu as he continues to stuff his face.

Natsu swallows his food, "Yeah." I was trained in the art of Fire Dragon Slayer by Igneel the Fire Dragon." Natsu says with a smile

I looked up at the sky and gather my thoughts, "I know this may seem a bit personal, but did he disappear on the seventh day of the seventh month in the year X777?"

Natsu blinks, "Yeah how did you know?" he pauses for a sec before slamming his hands on the table, "DO YOU KNOW WHERE IGNEELS IS?!" he yells in hope

I shake my head, "Sorry Natsu." I say apologetically, "But one of my guild mates is a slayer as well and their dragon vanished at that date as well.

Natsu has a look of thought on his face that looked out of place, "I wonder if this is a coincidence or not."

I shrug, "Who knows, we might have to get more info from other Dragon Slayers to make sure.

Natsu looks at me, "Are you a Dragon Slayer as well?" he asks me.

I shake my head, "I'm something else." I answer vaguely.

Natsu just nods slightly as he and Happy continue to stuff their faces.

I chuckle at their childish antics as I adjust the headphones over my ears to fit more comfortable

-FT-

Later that night I was standing with Natsu and Happy at the pier overlooking the ocean.

"So why did you come to Hargeon, Terra?" Happy inquires of me.

I stick my hands in my pocket. "I came here on a mission investigating disappearing girls" I tell Happy looking over at the ocean, "I feel that fake salamander is responsible." I mutter to myself a bit.

"What do you mean?" Natsu questions.

I give Natsu a look, "I know you're the real Salamander." I tell him, "It's not that hard to figure out when you said you were a Fire Dragon Slayer and your, ahem Destructive personality."

Natsu gives off an awkward chuckle, "True." He says with a childish laugh before rubbing his stomach,

"What a meal" he says with a content sigh.

I smile, "Aye, Lucy was a nice girl I hope we do see her again." I tell Natsu.

"Aye." Happy says holding up his paw. "Oh yeah, is that the ship that Salamander's party is at?" he questions about the ship in the distance.

"You mean the faker?" I enquire of Happy.

Happy nods.

"Gonna Hurl" Natsu says as he looks very sick.

"Stop getting queasy just from thinking about it" Happy scolds Natsu

"You okay?" I ask Natsu

Natsu weakly nods.

"Look at that, that's Salamander-sama's ship!" I overhear a girl comment

I turn to see three girls' huddled together.

"I wish I had gone!" the girl comments

"Salamander?" another girl comments.

"You don't know him?" the first one questions, "He's the famous Fairy Tail wizard that came to town." She tells her friend.

I hear Natsu and Happy gasp at that, and I turn to see a dark look on Natsu's face.

"Fairy Tail?" Natsu almost growls out, before looking at the ship and turning sick again and falling down a bit making him grab the railing.

"Fairy Tail!" Natsu comments again, before standing up. "Let's go Happy" he tells the Blue Exceed, "I can handle someone taking my name, but NO ONE DISRESPECTS FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu yells out as flames erupt from his body.

"AYE SIR!" Happy says giving a salute and activating his Area and materializing his wings and grabbing Natsu.

"Sorry Terra, but this is where we must depart." Natsu tells me.

I step up on the railing, "I'm going with you, I have a feeling that I'll find the solution to my job on the ship." I tell Natsu as I put both hands out in front of me with my palms together with the top hand having the pointer and middle finger pointing up and the bottom hand having the pointer and pinky pointing down (think of Zeref's hand pose he does when casting the spell on Hades.) I focus as the magical energy gathers in my hand.

"Earth-Make, SHARK!" I chant out as I form a shark out of my earth power that has some very distinct cat features on its body.

"Cool." Natsu says with a grin, "Way better then Ice Princess."

"Why a cat?" Happy questions.

I rub the back of my head, "Due to living near a whole bunch of cats when I was younger, I subconsciously started to incorporate them into my designs." I tell them.

Natsu and Happy give a nod, "Let's go." Natsu says as Happy takes off towards the ship and I hop on the Cat-Shark rock creation and take off after them.

-FT—

As we approached the ship I saw something fly out of a window of the ship.

"What's that?" I question as I maneuvered the earth shark and grab it before it hits the water. "Gate Key's" I question to myself as I look at the object in my hand, I put the Key ring into my pocket since I didn't know what to do with them at the current moment.

I look up and watch as Natsu has Happy drop him and he crashes down onto the ship.

I smirk, "Fairy Tail all the way." I mutter under my breath with a smile.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" I hear Happy yell out.

"Lucy's on that ship?" I mutter in horror.

"Happy, I was tricked, he said he'd help me join Fairy Tail." I hear Lucy call out to Happy, "Wait since when did you have wings?" I hear her question.

"Leave that for later!" Happy yells out before I see him flying away from the ship with Lucy held by his tail.

"Hey, what about Natsu?" Lucy questions Happy as they fly away from the ship.

"I can't carry two people" Happy tells Lucy.

I hear someone yell something, I assume its fake salamander before streams of fire erupt from the ship chasing after Happy and Lucy.

Lucy yells out in panic as Happy swerves to avoid the flames.

"Earth Make, SPARROW!" I call out as I make the hand pose and form some stone Cat-Sparrows and send them to intercept all the flames.

"What was that?" Lucy questions.

"Terra's Magic." Happy tells Lucy.

"Terra's here?" Lucy questions, before gasping, "I have to save Natsu and the other girls." She says.

"Lucy, listen up." Happy tells Lucy.

"What is it now?" Lucy questions.

"My transformation ran out." Happy says as Area runs out.

"You damned cat!" Lucy yells out as she and Happy begin to fall.

I quickly maneuver the Shark and catch Lucy.

"Fancy meeting you here." I say to Lucy with a cheeky grin, before I quickly grab Happy by the tail with one arm.

"Terra!" Lucy says giving me a big hug, which thanks to my 14 year old body put my head in an awkward spot, "Thanks for saving me." She says with a smile.

"No problem." I say with a smile.

Lucy smiles before her face turns sad, "I wish I could help out but I'm useless without my Gate Keys." She says somberly

"Keys?" I mentally question before digging into my pocket, "You mean these?" I say pulling out the Keys I had caught earlier.

"YOU FOUND THEM!" Lucy yells out making me wince a bit at the loud town as she hugs me again.

"I wasn't sure what they were so I decided to save them." I tell Lucy, "Good thing I did."

"Now it's my turn to fight." Lucy says as she holds up a golden key with a design of an urn on it, "Here I go." She says as she places the key against the water, "Gate of the water bearer, I open thee" she chants out, "Aquarius!" I hear a door bell sound as a magic seal appears on the water as a mermaid appears out of a torrent of water.

"A fish!" Happy yells out drooling.

"Um, no." Lucy sighs out.

"Wow." Happy says in awe.

"I'm a celestial wizard, see I use gate keys to call celestial spirits from an alternate dimension" Lucy tells us.

"So this is Celestial Magic." I mutter to myself.

"Aquarius, use your power and sweep that ship up onto the shore!" Lucy orders her spirit.

"Tch." Aquarius hisses out.

"Everyone has to have one problem child." I mentally comment to myself.

"Did you, perhaps, just say "Tch" to me?!" Lucy yells at Aquarius.

"You really shouldn't complain like that." Happy comments.

"What an annoying girl you are." Aquarius complains.

"Well you can't say she doesn't have attitude" I comment.

"Let me tell you something." Aquarius tells Lucy, "The next time you drop my key, I'll you." She threatens Lucy giving her a glare.

"S-Sorry!" Lucy and Happy stammer out, her glare didn't affect me at all, I had experienced far worse.

Aquarius sucks in a bunch of water into her urn before giving off a yell and lauching a giant wave sending the Ship and all of us toward the shore.

"Don't sweep me away, too!" Lucy yells out.

I give of a maniacal laugh, as the wave pushes ends and we all end up on shore.

"What were you thinking?" I hear Lucy's muffled voice. "You think it's normal to sweep me up, too?"

I put my head beside my head and try to pry my head out of the sand, I was stuck pretty good and I was having trouble getting out.

"Alas, I failed." I hear Aquarius mutter, "I ended up sweeping the ship as well." I hear Aquarius comment.

I laugh at Aquarius' snarky comment causing me to swallow a bit of sand.

"You were aiming for me?!" Lucy yells out at Aquarius.

"Do not call me for a while." I hear Aquarius tell Lucy, "I will be on vacation for a week with my boyfriend." She tells Lucy, "With my Boyfriend." She says stressing the word boyfriend.

"Don't rub it in!" Lucy yells out.

"Hey, Lucy maybe I shouldn't have apologized back them." Happy comments.

"This cat's so oblivious, I don't know where to start." Lucy mutters to herself

"Little help?" I call out waving my hands.

"Sorry Terra." I hear Lucy comment as I feel her and Happy pull me out of the sand.

I manage to accidently swallow a mouthful of sand before I get pulled out.

I shake the sand and grit out of my hair. "That was fun." I mutter before turning to Happy and Lucy, Happy looks ecstatic and Lucy looks shocked.

"What's wrong?" I question.

"What's with your ears?" Lucy yells out in shock.

I reach up and grab my ears and realize my headphones aren't there showing the cat like ears I usually keep covered. I stick my hand into the sand and dig around. "It's a side effect from when I was magically adopted by my mother." I tell Lucy as I find my headphones, "Got 'em." I say as I pull out the head phones and blow lightly on them to get rid of the sand and place them back on my head.

"I see." Lucy mutters while Happy begins to nuzzle on my leg.

"Natsu!" Lucy yells out as she runs toward the ship.

I pick up Happy and place him on my shoulder and run after Lucy.

"You, a Fairy Tail wizard?" Natsu questions the fake salamander.

"And what's it to you?" Fake Salamander questions, "Get 'im, boys!" he orders his men.

"Right." The lackeys yell out as they charge at Natsu.

"Take a good look at this face." Natsu says as he pulls off his jacket.

"Natsu!" Lucy yells out in worry.

"Don't worry, I should have told you sooner, but Natsu is also a wizard." Happy tells Lucy as he munches on a fish, causing Lucy to yell out in shock.

Natsu proceeds to bitch slap the thugs away, "I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail, and I ain't never seen you before!" Natsu proclaims.

"Fairy Tail, Natsu is a Fairy Tail wizard?" Lucy gasps out in shock before turning to me, "Are you a Fairy Tail wizard as well?" she questions me.

I shake my head, "No, I'm not." I tell Lucy.

Lucy gives a nod as we both turn back to watch Natsu.

"That mark, he's the real deal, Bora-san!" one lackey comments.

"Idiot, don't call me by that name!" Bora yells at the lackey.

I frown in thought putting my hands into my pockets again, "Bora." I mutter to myself, "Bora the prominence, I remember now." I mutter mostly to myself in thought, "He was thrown out of the Titan Nose guild some years back, but it seems like he went onto slave trading, it seems like following Natsu was the correct choice." I comment.

"What do you mean?" Lucy questions.

"Bora was the goal of my Mission." I tell Lucy before looking at Natsu, "But it looks like I'm gonna have to pass on that Mission, Natsu must defend his guild's pride and I can't take the credit of Natsu's fight, It wouldn't be right of a guild wizard."

"I dunno whether you're a bad guy or a good guy!" Natsu comments as he slowly walks towards Bora, "But I ain't gonna let you get away with pretending to be from Fairy Tail!"

"And what do you plan to do about it, boy?!" Bora challenges Natsu "Prominence Typhoon" he yells out launching the fire magic at Natsu.

"Natsu!" Lucy yells out in worry as she starts to run toward him but I throw out my arm to stop her.

Some girls run away from the ship as it's destroyed by the attack.

"I take no pleasure in defeating big-mouths like you." Bora comments.

"Gross!" Natsu comments.

Bora gasps in shock and turns back to face the flames.

"Are you really a fire wizard?" Natsu questions, "I can't believe how gross this fire tastes!" he complains as he sucks in the fire.

I chuckle at everyone's shocked faces.

"Thanks for the meal." Natsu compliments.

"W-W-W-W-What the heck is he?" a lackey stammers out in shock.

"Fire isn't going to work on Natsu." Happy comments.

"I've never seen magic like that." Lucy comments.

"Now that I've eaten, I'm all revved up!" Natsu says as he advances towards Bora and his gang, and he slams his hands together as a Magic Seal appears, "Here I go!" he calls out as he crouches down and inhales puffing out his cheeks and puts his hands around his mouth, "Roar of the Fire Dragon" Natsu calls out as a torrent of flames appear from his mouth, for a split second I could see the image of a Dragon behind Natsu.

I shield Lucy from the debris. When the dust clears away all the lackeys are on the ground but Bora in up in the air thanks to his magic.

"B-Bora-san…" one member weakly says, "I've seen that guy before, with the pink hair, and the scarf that looks like scales." He comments, "It's got to be him, he's the real…"

"Salamander!" Lucy gasps in recognition

"Remember it well." Natsu says as he gathers fire magic into his hands, "This is what a real Fairy Tail wizard if!" he yells out as he launches himself at Bora.

"Red Shower!" Bora yells out in panic launching more fire magic at Natsu.

"Useless." I comment.

"He eats fire, and punches with fire, is that really magic?" Lucy questions.

"A dragon's lungs to breath flames, A dragon's scales to dissolve flames, A dragon's claws to wrap in flames, It's magic that transforms your own body parts into those of a dragon's an ancient spell" I explain to Lucy.

"I wanted to tell her." Happy says with a pout.

"Maybe next time." I tell Happy as I rub his head.

"You seem to know a lot about this magic." Lucy comments.

"Aye, Terra told us he is friends with a Dragon Slayer." Happy tells Lucy.

"So this magic is called Dragon Slayer?" Lucy questions.

I nod, "It was a magic originally designed to deal with dragons." I tell her

"Hell Prominence!" Bora yells out launching an attack that destroys a major part of the port.

"He may be an imposter but he has the destruction part down." I comment.

"Igneel taught Natsu his magic." Happy tells Lucy.

"Damn you!" Bora yells out as he launches a giant fire ball at Natsu

Natsu catches the giant fire ball and swallows it, "I'm getting a pretty good meal here!" he comments, "Listen up jerk, I'm gonna smoke you to a smoldering crisp!" he tells Bora.

"Smoke me?" Bora yells out in shock.

"Take this!" Natsu yells out as he slams his hands together again, "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" he yells out as he Jumps at Bora his right hand charges with fire energy.

Bora gives off a yell of shock as Natsu hits him with the Iron Fist and sends him crashing through many buildings and into a bell giving off a giant DONG!

"Natsu, you don't smoke things using flames." Happy comments.

"Wow…just wow, But…" Lucy comments in awe, "Isn't this going a bit overboard?" she yells out looking at the destroyed port.

"Aye!" Happy comments

"AYE nothing!" Lucy retorts.

We hear a bunch of footsteps marching towards us.

"The military?" Lucy questions, before she yells out in shock not a moment later I feel myself dragged of my feet.

"Crap, let's get outta here!" Natsu yells out as he drags me and Lucy along.

"Why are you taking me with you?" Lucy questions.

"Yeah, why?" I question.

"Well, you said you wanted to join our guild, right?" Natsu questions Lucy, "Come with me!" He tells Lucy.

Lucy pauses for a sec before a giant smile appears on her face, "Sure!" She yells out as she begins to run on her own feet.

"So why am I being dragged along." I ask Natsu as I run alongside him.

"I wanted to introduce you to gramps and the others." Natsu tells me.

I smile, "It would be fun to meet the infamous Fairy Tail." I tell him with a smile, "Let's Go!" I yell as we head out.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Fairies!

**Chapter 2:** **Meet the Fairies**

The next day we stood outside the Fairy Tail Guild doors.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy tells us.

Lucy gives of a giddy smile as she looks at the guild doors.

"We're back!" Natsu yells out as he kicks open the door.

"We're back!" Happy parrots.

A bunch of guild members greet Natsu in return.

Lucy smiles as she walks in, I follow right behind her.

"There you go makin' trouble again!" one guild wizard comments, I didn't recognize his face so I was just going to call him Beaver, "You half destroyed Harge…" Beaver begins to say before Natsu kicks him in the face.

"Why?" Lucy yells out in shock.

"That info about the salamander was a lie, wasn't it?" Natsu yells at Beaver

"How would I know?" Beaver yells back at Natsu, "I just told you some rumors that've been going around!"

"What'd you say?!" Natsu yells back.

"You wanna go?" Beaver retorts at Natsu

I let out a chuckle, "This is defiantly a lively guild." I comment as somehow everyone in the entire guild hall was brawling in a fight.

"Now, now, Natsu, this isn't something to get…" Happy begins before he is sent flying by a brawling guild member.

"Wow." Lucy says with a grin, "I've actually made it to Fairy Tail!"

"Is it what you dreamed of?" I ask Lucy.

"Yeah." Lucy says with a face splitting grin.

"So Natsu's back?" I hear a voice comment, I turn to see a man with black hair and a sword shaped necklace in nothing but his boxers.

"That must be Gray Fullbuster." I comment to myself, recognizing the man rumored to constantly take off his cloths, albeit unaware of it.

"We're gonna finish what we started, Natsu!" Gray says as he walks towards the brawling guild members.

"Gray, your clothes." A Women in a blue bikini and brown shorts holding a wine glass calls out to Gray.

"Oops!" Gray yells out in shock.

I looked at the women and cross my arms, "If memory serves I believe that's Cana Alberona." I mutter to myself.

"This is why all men here have no class." Cana complains as she picks up a giant keg of beer and proceeds to drown it.

Lucy gaps at Cana in shock.

"Let's do this!" Gray yells at Natsu.

"Put some clothes on and have at me!" Natsu yells at Gray as he has Beaver in a body hold.

"All this crying and whining before noon?" I hear a voice call comment, and turn slightly to see a tall muscular man with white hair, "What a bunch of babies." He comments.

"This must be Elfman." I comment adding to my mental list of people I recognized.

"If you're a man, talk with your fists!" Elfman comments.

"Oh, he's actually encouraging them." Lucy mutters with a sigh

"Outta our way!" Natsu and Gray yell out as they both punch Elfman sending him flying.

"And he's already out for the count!" Lucy yells out in shock.

"My how noisy it is." I hear a voice comment, I turn to see a male with orange hair and sunglasses wearing a green jacket holding onto two ladies.

"Who's that?" I question.

"That's Loke, he's one of the most eligible bachelors." Lucy comments as Loke is hit with a stray glass knocking him back.

"I'm gonna mix it up, just for you all!" Loke tells the girls

"Good luck!" the girls cheer for Loke.

"Okay, this guy just went off my list." Lucy comments as she crosses off Loke's face from a book.

I frown and look at Loke, "Why does he feel similar to the magical energy I felt from Aquarius." I question to myself as I watch Loke.

"But man, what's with this place?" Lucy questions bringing me back to reality. "Is there not a single serious wizard in the joint?" she questions.

"Where's the fun in that?" I say with a laugh.

"Oh, it's a newcomer!" a female voice greets us.

I turn to see a women in a red dress with long white hair holding a tray, I felt a shock go through my body and clench my fists, you know that feeling you get when you first meet someone and your filled with an unexplained hatred of them… I didn't have that I had a deep feeling of absolute loathing and I wanted to kill this bitch and make her suffer, screaming in agony while I did it. I shake my head and try to suppress these thoughts.

"Mirajane, in the flesh!" Lucy yells out in shock, "Um, are you sure it's okay not to stop them?" Lucy questions Mirajane.

"They're always like this, it's better to leave them alone." Mirajane tells Lucy with a smile, "and anyway…" she says before a flying Elfman hits her knocking her down, "Isn't it fun?" she question before falling unconscious.

"Mirajane-San!" Lucy yells out in shock.

"Kill the bitch now, make her suffer!" the voice in my head urges me on, I close my eyes and focus on suppressing the urgings of the voice.

Oof, I hear Lucy grunt out as she is knocked down, I open my eyes to see Natsu standing there holding a pair of Boxers, I didn't have to look to know who's those were.

"MY underwear!" Gray yells out as I see him standing in front of Lucy and I in his birthday suit.

"Would either of you be so kind as to lend me your under..." Gray begins to ask us.

"As If!" Lucy yells out hitting Gray with a Fan that she got from seemingly nowhere.

"These indelicate oafs causing you trouble?" Loke asks Lucy as he picks her up.

"Men talk with their fists!" Elfman declares as he sends Loke flying with a Punch

"You're in the way!" Natsu yells at Elfman as he sends him flying with a kick.

"Aye." Happy says in a peanut gallery input.

"Everyone's being so loud, I can't relax and drink." I hear Cana complain, "I've had enough out of all of you!" she says as she pulls out a card glowing with magic.

"Now you've done it!" Gray says as he places his right hand into the palm of his left and a small magic circle appears on his hands.

Elfman gives off a yell as his right arm turns into one of stone.

I notice Loke's ring glow a bit, "What troublemakers you are." Loke complains.

"Bring it on!" Natsu says his hands ablaze

"They're gonna fight with magic?" Lucy questions holding up Happy who had a sign that said "Shield" on it.

"Aye!" Happy tells Lucy

"Aye, nothing!" Lucy mutters sadly.

"Sounds like Fun." I say with a smirk as I get into my Maker pose.

"Stop this, you fools!" a voice yells out, I feel panic and shock go through my body.

"No, No, No,No,NO!" I mentally complain shaking my head, "He can't he here." I internally stammer in fear as I briefly flash back to THAT room and the less pleasant times from my past before burying it in my mind thinking of all the good that has happened since then.

I turn to see a towering demonic figure.

"A giant!" Lucy yells out in shock.

"Oh, you were here, Master?" Mirajane questions the Giant

"Yes." The giant tells Mirajane.

"Master?!" Lucy yells out in shock.

I give off a long whistle, "You are one tall Bastard." I comment about the towering Master.

Natsu lets off a laugh, "Everyone's scared stiff!" he says cheerfully, "Victory is mi…" he declares before the giant form of the Guild Master crushes Natsu under his foot.

Lucy yells out in shock gaining the giants attention, and he turns to see Lucy and I, Lucy tries to hide behind me but since I'm a bit shorter than her it wasn't very effective.

"A couple of new recruits, are we?" the giant questions.

"Y-Yes!" Lucy stammers out.

The Giant gives off a yell before shrinking down to a small old man who came up to about my stoumach height wise.

"Glad to have you two on board!" the Master tells us.

"He's tiny!" Lucy gasps in shock, and wait, if you're the master?" Lucy questions.

"That's right, this is Fairy Tail's Guild Master, Makarov-San." Mirajane tells us.

"She's the one joining." I say pointing at Lucy, I'm already a part of a guild.

"Oh really, what guild?" Makarov questions.

I roll up my sleeve and show of my pride and joy, the mark of my guild.

"I don't recognize that mark." Makarov comments.

I nod, "I'm not surprised, we only recently became an official guild and were not on the map yet, but as long as I have my family, I couldn't care less." I say with a smile as I cover my mark up again.

Makarov smiles, "That's a great mindset, I hope you lead your guild to great things." He tells me, before he jumps up to the second floor, but miscalculates and hits his head on the railing.

"Ouch." I mutter under my breath.

Makarov clears his through, "You've gone and done it again, rascals!" he tells the guild, "Look at all this paperwork the council sent me!" Makarov says holding up a fair sized stack of papers, "There all complaints!" he tells the Guild Members.

"Wow, that's impressive." I mutter under my breath with a soft whistle.

"All you fools do is make the council angry at me!" Makarov complains angrily, as all the Guild Members look down ashamed.

"However…" Makarov states as he lights the paper on fire, "Screw the council!" he yells out and throws it as Natsu jumps up and eats it.

"Bark Bark." I comment light heartedly.

"Listen up, Magic is an unreasonable power, but it is born from reason, it is not some miraculous ability, it is the combination of the spirit that flows within us, with the spirit that flows within nature itself, incarnated into physical form, It takes a strong mind and focus, in fact magic is the pouring out of one's entire soul!" Makarov tells the Guild in an impressive speech

I smiled as Makarovs speech touched my heart.

"One cannot progress in the way of magic by being mindful of the watchful eye above!" Makarov tells the Guild Members, "Be not afraid of those fools on the council, and follow the path you believe in!" he tells everyone. "That's what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard!" Makarov says as he holds up his right hand with his Thumb and pointer in the figure of an L that all the other Fairy Tail members copy, I found myself getting into the mood and making the gesture myself.

-FT—

"Now come with my Lucy and we'll get your Guild Mark." Mirajane tells Lucy.

I see Lucy has a big grin on her face as she goes over with Mirajane as she pulls out a stamp and presses it down on the back of Lucy's right hand, "And with this, you're now a member of Fairy Tail." Mirajane tells Lucy.

Lucy lets out a squeal of excitement before she runs over to Natsu, "Natsu, take a look, I got Fairy Tail's mark!" she tells him.

"You did, that's nice Luigi." Natsu says in a distracted tone while looking at the request board.

I snorted a bit at the name.

"It's Lucy!" Lucy snaps at Natsu with a feral look.

"Ooh, 160,000 jewel for subduing some thieves!" Natsu says reading out one of the jobs.

"Then, it's decided!" Happy says.

"Here you go Terra." Mirajane says pulling me from my observing's.

"Thanks Mirajane." I say with a somewhat forced smile as I still had the urge to kill her simmering in the back of my mind as I put some Jewel down to pay for the rock cake.

"There's no need to be formal, just Mira is fine." Mirajane, no Mira tells me.

I nod, "Okay, Mira." I tell her before taking a bite of the cake made rock.

"Hasn't my dad come back yet?" A small voice asks, I turn to see a small child standing infront of the Guild Master.

"You're getting annoying, Romeo, if you're the son of a wizard then believe in him and wait patiently at home!" Makarov tells the child.

"But he said he'd be back in three days, and he hasn't come home for a week!" Romeo protests with tears in the corner his eyes.

" _Poor Kid._ " I think to myself watching the situation as I take another bite of my meal.

"That was a job at Mt. Hakobe, if I recall." Makarov says musing to himself.

"It's not that far away, go out and look for him!" Romeo yells at the Guild Master.

"Your old man is a wizard, and there ain't a wizard in this guild who can't take care of himself, go home and drink some milk or something!" Mavarov yells at the child.

I notice from my place at the bar that Lucy and Natsu were observing the situation intensely.

"Jerk!" Romeo yells punching Makarov making me choke a bit on the food due to laughing, "Damn it!" Romeo yells running out of the Guild in tears.

"Must be hard on him." Lucy says from beside me.

"His words were harsh, but the master is actually worried." Mira tells Lucy.

We hear a loud crash making us look over at the source, there was a job request imprinted into the wood of the board.

"Hey, Natsu don't break the board!" a guy wearing clothes that made him seem like he'd fit right in with my guild says.

Makarov lets out a sigh as he watches Natsu and Happy walk out of the Guild.

"Master, you sure about this?" the guy from near the request board asks Makarov, "He's going to save Macao, you know."

"This is why he's still such a kid." The Beaver guy from earlier says.

"All this is gonna do is hurt Macao's pride." The Native dressed guy says.

"No one can decide what someone else should do with their life, leave him be!" Makarov tells the others.

" _Wish I could believe that._ " I muse as I look off distractedly.

"What's he doing?" Lucy questions.

"Natsu is just like Romeo-Kun, see." Mira tells Lucy.

"Huh?" Lucy exclaims turning to Face Mirajane.

"The same thing happened with Natsu." Mira tells Lucy, "All the wizards at Fairy Tail carry something with them, a scar, or pain… or suffering." I notice a look of sorrow briefly flash through her eyes when she says the last one but it passed by to quickly for Lucy to pick up on.

"Natsu's father left and never came back, well it's not his real father, but the parent who raised him" Mira tells Lucy as she organizes the bottles behind the counter, "Not to mention a dragon." She tells Lucy with an innocent smile on her face.

"Huuuuh, A dragon?" Lucy yells in shock, "Natsu was raised by a dragon?" she questions.

"He was found by that dragon in the forest when he was little, and it taught him how to read and educated him, and taught him magic." Mirajane explains to Lucy as I halfheartedly listen since this story wasn't really meant for me since I wasn't a Fairy Tail member, "But, one day it vanished, and Natsu couldn't find it." She says continuing her story.

"I see, so that's Igneel." Lucy says in realization.

"Natsu is looking forward to meeting Igneel again someday, It's kind of cute of him don't you think?" Mira questions Lucy.

After a moment I stood up and dusted myself off, "Thanks for the meal Mira." I tell her with a smile.

Mira nods a bit happy for the subject change, "Your welcome Terra." She tells me.

Lucy stands up, "I'm gonna go follow Natsu." She says before looking at me, "You wanna come with us?" She questions me.

I shrug my shoulders, "It's not really my place but… I'll go you're my friends after all."

Lucy lets out a small smile as we both depart after Natsu.

-FT-

"Why are you two here?" Natsu groans out in pain through his motion sickness.

"Why not?" Lucy questions, "Anyway, you really can't handle transportation, can you?" she comments, "There's so much to pity you for…" she gushes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu groans out.

I chuckle at their conversation as I lay down a card from the game Happy and I were playing on the floor.

"Oh, nothing." Lucy says waving her hand dismissively.

I notice Lucy looking at Natsu with a thoughtful look, I realized she must have been thinking about what Mira told her about Igneel before we left.

The Cart suddenly gives a lurch before stopping, "We've arrived?" Lucy questions

"We've stopped!" Natsu yells out standing up.

"Sorry, but we can't go any further." The Driver tells us.

We opened the Doors and were hit with a freakin' blowing blizzard, I grabbed Happy before the Wind managed to carry him away.

"Thanks Terra." Happy says from his position in my arms.

"Wait, What the Heck?" Lucy yells in shock at the weather.

-FT-

"It's freezing!" Lucy says as the three of us hike up the mountain, "Okay, I know it's a mountain and all, but it's summer, there's something not right about this blizzard!" She complains.

"That's what you get for wearing such thin clothes!" Natsu tells Lucy.

"I don't see you wearing a parka either, lend me your muffler!" Lucy remarks trying to pull it off Natsu.

"Man, she's annoying." Natsu mutters under his breath.

"How are you not freezing either?" Happy questions from my arms.

I smirk at him, "It's my cat side." I tell him in a light and joking tone.

"That's it!" Lucy says in realization before grabbing a Silver Key from her Waist, " **Gate of the Clock, I open Thee!** " she chants out slashing the key through the air as a Magic Symbol appears in the Air. " **Horologium!** "

A Grandfather Clock with arms and a face fell out of the sky and Lucy quickly climbs into the clock.

"Ohh, a clock!" Natsu comments.

"Cool!" Happy remarks.

" _I'll be in here."_ I lip read from Lucy chattering.

"Huh, I can't hear you." Natsu Comments.

"She says, "I'll be in here." Horologium replies.

"Why did you come with me?" Natsu questions.

"What job did Macao-san come here to do?" Horologium asks for Lucy.

"You didn't know and tagged along?" Natsu says crossing his arms, "He was subduing a vicious monster, a Vulcan!" Natsu tells us.

I felt a grin spread across my face, a part of me always loved tough challenges.

"I want to go home." Horologium says as Natsu takes off walking.

"And I say, "Go right ahead." Natsu retorts walking ahead before stopping, "Macao, you here?" he yells out over the wind.

"Macao!" Happy yells out.

"Macao can you hear us!" I yell out in contribution.

I sense something coming through the air fast as Natsu and I jump out the way of an attacking ape like creature.

"It's a Vulcan!" Happy yells in shock.

The Vulcan sniffs the Air before taking off running.

"Hey, you!" Natsu yells at the Vulcan.

"A human women!" The Vulcan says grabbing Horologium.

"So it can talk?" Natsu says making a spark of fire as he punches his fist into his palm.

"Who cares, now rescue me." Lucy yells through Horologium as the Vulcan carries them away.

"Wait!" I yell as we chase after the Vulcan.

-FT-

After a short chase we reach the peak.

"Monkey!" Natsu yells out, "Where is Macao?!" he yells out before slipping on the ice and goes crashing into a wall.

"Idiot." I mutter.

"Lame, is he incapable of making a normal entrance." Lucy deadpans.

"Hey, monkey, where's Macao?" Natsu questions the Vulcan

"Huh?" The Vulcan questions.

"You can understand me, right?" Natsu questions the Vulcan, "I'm asking about Macao, a human man."

"Man?" The Vulcan says with a thoughtful look.

"That's right, where are you hiding him?!" Natsu demands.

"He's already decided the monkey's hiding him?" Lucy yells in shock.

The Vulcan makes an over here motion pointing at a part of the cave.

"Oh, I think it's getting through to him." Natsu says as he follows the Vulcan.

"Where?" Natsu says as he sticks his head out of the hold in the cave wall.

I didn't have to be a genieus to know where this was going, and yup sure enough the Vulcan hit Natsu sending him flying out of the Cavern.

"Monkey!" Natsu yells as he falls.

"Natsu!" Happy calls out as he activates his Aera and flies out after Natsu.

"Natsu!" Lucy cries out in worry.

"I don't need men, I like women!" the Vulcan says doing a little dance.

"Oh no, he's not dead, is he?" Lucy questions in concern looking out the whole.

"Don't worry Lucy, Natsu seems like a tough one He'll survive." I tell her as I walk over to her keeping an eye on the Vulcan.

"Woman, Woman, Woman, Woman." The Vulcan chants over and over in a mantra.

"Okay you pervy monkey, get a load of this!" Lucy yells out as she throws off her cloak and grabs a key from her belt, " **Gate of the Golden Bull, I open Thee**!" She chants out as she swipes the Gold Key through the Air, " **Taurus** " A giant cow with an axe emerges from the ground.

"A Cow?" the Vulcan Questions.

"Taurus is the most powerful of all the Celestial spirits I have contracts with!" Lucy explains to the Vulcan.

"Lucy-san, your body always does you good, could you be any moo-re lovely?" Taurus tells Lucy with hearts in his eyes.

"Oh yeah, he's a perv, too…" Lucy says in exaushtion.

"How dare you take my woman?!" The Vulcan says to Taurus

"Your woman?" Taurus says glaring at the Vulcan, "I will have no moo-re of that!"

The Vulcan lets out a huff.

"Taurus!" Lucy calls to the Spirit as it pulls out its axe.

" **Rampage**!" Taurus calls out as it jumps into the air swinging his ace around and slams it into the ground sending a shockwave at the Vulcan which easily dodges it.

"He's fast!" Lucy Comments as the Vulcan goes to attack Taurus.

" **Earth-Make APE** " I call out as I slam my hands together and forge a stone ape and make it Punch the Vulcan away.

Taurus gives me a nod before he's sent flying.

"Natsu!" Lucy yells in shock making me realize what attacked Taurus.

"I was pretty useless, wasn't I?" Taurus mutters before falling unconscious.

"Weak!" Lucy yells with her eyes practically popping out of her face and her jaw hitting the floor.

"Hey, aren't there more monsters now?" Natsu questions pointing at the Vulcan.

"He's an ally you dolt, a Celestial spirit!" Lucy snaps at Natsu.

"The Monkey?" Natsu questions making me face palm.

"No, the bull!" Lucy yells, "And wait, how were you saved?" she questions.

"It's all thanks to Happy." Natsu says with a smirk.

"Aye!" Happy says who was floating above us with his Aera.

"You can't handle transportation, but I guess Happy is no problem, huh?" Lucy comments.

"What are you talking about, Happy isn't transportation, happy is my partner, you're mean" Natsu says with a shudder.

"R-Right, I'm sorry." Lucy stutters out.

"That's my woman!" The Vulcan yells going to Attack Natsu but I make my Stone Ape knock it back

Natsu looks at the Vulcan, "Listen up, Everyone in Fairy Tail are my friends and allies." He says as the Vulcan Kicks Natsu sending him and tries to go for an attack on me as well but I back flip out of the way.

"The old man nad Mira, and even those annoying jerks Gray and Elfman, Happy and Lucy, Terra and Everyone are all my friends." Natsu says as he cloaks himself in fire as the Vulcan charges at him.

I smiled at the face Natsu considered me a Friend.

"And that's why I'm gonna bring Macao back home!" Natsu says as he kicks the Vulcan with a Claw of the Fire Dragon if Natsu's Attacks were the same as my fellow guild Member Dragon Slayer just with a different element.

Natsu lets out a smirk as the Vulcan claps its hands sending out a shockwave destroying the Icicle's that got knocked down and sending them at us.

Lucy yells at she jumps out of the way.

"That won't work against fire!" Natsu yells as I twist and weave my body to avoid all the Icey Missiles.

When the Dust clears we see the Vulcan Holding Taurus' Axe.

"Uh, oh!" Natsu Comments.

"That's Taurus' axe!" Lucy yells in shock.

"Lucy-wucy." Taurus stutters in a daze.

The Vulcan attacks us with the Axe but Natsu and I dodge out of the Way, I land perfectly and Natsu Slips and falls in his back.

"Natsu!" Lucy yells in worry as the Vulcan goes to cut Natsu but I step in front of him and grab the Axe with one hand and stop the Vulcan's Movement cold.

The Vulcan is doing everything it can to budge the axe but it won't give an inch, I can see its veins bulging.

"Taurus, go back!" Lucy pleads with the spirit, "If you do then the axe will disappear too!" she says shaking the spirit.

I looked at the Vulcan as on my right arm a strange black tattoo appeared on it, "I may not be a member of Fairy Tail." I said gripping the axe so hard it shattered into pieces.

"STRONG!" Lucy yells out in shock.

"But In the few hours I've known them they came to see me as a sort of surrogate sibling and that's why for my secondary family, I will help them bring back their lost member." I say as I took in a deep breath.

" **RAGE OF THE EARTH DEMON!** " I call out as a giant dust devil of rocks, dirt and sand erupted from my mouth and slammed into the Vulcan pushing it back and making it crash into the Cavern Wall.

"We did it!" Happy cheers.

"What was that?" Lucy questions looking at me in awe.

"A Magic designed to Slay Devils called Devil Slayer Magic, it's a counterpart of yours you could say." I say gesturing to Natsu.

Natsu tilts his head, "Did you learn it from a Demon?" he asks.

I shake my head, "I'm not really sure who taught me, to be honest but I know he was human." I tell them.

"Weren't you going to ask that monkey where Macao-san is?" Lucy comments directing our attention back to the fallen Vulcan

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Natsu comments rubbing the back of his head.

"He's completely knocked out." Lucy observes.

The Vulcan begins to glow in a bright light making us have the shield our eyes.

"What?" Lucy questions in shock.

"Macao!" Natsu gasps in realization at the Man the Vulcan became.

"Wait, that's him wasn't he a pervy monkey just a second ago?" Lucy questions in shock.

"Must have been the Vulcan's Take Over." I mutter in observation.

"Take Over?" Lucy questions, she must have heard my comment.

I look over at her, "It's magic to occupy someone's body, Vulcans are monsters that live by stealing the bodies of humans and taking them over." I explain to her.

The three of us laid Macao down and bandaged him up as best we could.

"It looks like he put up a serious fight before he was taken over." Happy comments.

"Macao, don't you die on me, Romeo's waitin' for you, open your eyes!" Natsu yells at the Unconcious Form.

"Natsu." Macao says weakly opening his eyes.

"Macao!" Natsu says in excitement.

"I'm pitiful, I defeated 19 of them, but I got taken over by the 20th one." Macao laments.

I gave a low whistle of awe.

"I can't believe myself, man…. Damn it, I can't show my face to Romeo like this." Macao mutters.

"That's not true, you did great defeating that many!" Natsu tells Macao holding his hand out to him which Macao takes, "Let's get you home, Romeo's waiting for you." Natsu tells him with a smile.

"What are you grinning about Lucy, You're scaring me." Happy Comments.

"I'll pull out your whiskers, cat!" Lucy yells at Happy.

I couldn't help myself and I fell to the ground laughing, soon I was joined by the others, sometimes one just needs a good laugh.

-FT-

It was Dusk by the Time the five of us returned to Magnolia, I saw Romeo sitting on some stairs still crying.

"Romeo!" Natsu calls out to the child.

Romeo looks up at us and sees his father supported between Natsu and me, "Dad!" Romeo yells out tackling Macao in a hug knocking him down, "Dad, I'm sorry!" Romeo sobs into his father's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I made you worry." Macao tells Romeo embracing him in a hug.

"It's okay…I'm the son of a wizard, after all." Romeo says hiccupping.

"The next time those bullies try and pick on you, tell them this: "Can your old man defeat 19 monsters, Huh?!" Macao tells Romeo.

I smiled at the scene as Natsu, Lucy, Happy and I leave the Father and Son to their reunion.

"Natsu, Happy, Thank You!" Romeo calls out.

"Sure Thing, Aye!" Natsu and Happy Reply

"And thank you too, Lucy…Terra!" Romeo Calls out.

I gave Romeo a thumbs up as the three of us continues walking away.

-FT—

We eventually reached a fork in the road, Natsu and Lucy turned Left as I turned right on the path leading towards the Train Station.

"Ehh, Terra where are you going?" Lucy Questions me.

I gave them a smile, "It's about time I went home to my own guild." I tell them.

"Ahh, Well Were gonna miss ya bud." Natsu says with a grin.

"Aye!" Happy comments

I smiled as I turned my back and began to go down my path, "Let's meet again Fairy Tail" I say throwing my right hand up in the **L** gesture from earlier.

"YEAH!" I hear Natsu, Lucy and Happy yell out and I can sense they do the same gesture as well in return.

-FT-

 **Next Time: Guilder's Assemble, The Mission to Destroy the Six Prayers.**


	3. Chapter 3: Guilder's Assemble!

**Chapter 3: Guilder's Assemble! The Mission to Destroy the Six Prayers**

(Opening Song: O2 by Orange Range)

Lucy POV:

It has been 2 Months since I joined the Guild I have always dreamed of joining Fairy Tail, It may get wild at times, and my Team Mates may drive me insane at times, but I wouldn't trade the memories good or bad for anything in the world. I've gone through a lot since I first joined, the Incident with Eisenwald and Lullaby, the unofficial S Class mission and Gray's past with Deliora, the War against Phantom Lord that my Father incited to get me back, the Tower of Heaven, Gajeel and Juvia joining the Guild, it seemed like another typical day when I walked into the Guild Hall to see a Diagram written with a Magic Pen.

"What's this?" I question.

"It's an organization chart of the Dark Guilds." Mirajane explains from beside me.

"Yes, I drew it." Reedus inputs.

"When you look at it overall, there are quite a lot of them." Erza comments.

"Why?" I question wondering why this map of the Dark Guilds was being displayed.

"Because lately it seems like their activity has increased." Mirajane explains.

I look over at Mira in question.

"We have to strengthen the bonds between guilds." Mira comments.

"Huh." I mutter as I look back as the diagram.

"What's the big oval?" Gray questions.

"Juvia knows, it is the Baram Alliance." Juvia comments.

I gasped in shock at hearing about the infamous Dark Guild alliance.

"The Baram Alliance is the most powerful force of Dark Guilds, combining the three guilds of Oracion Seis, Tataros, and Grimoire Heart. Each of them have a number of associated guilds, and they control the world of Dark Guilds. Then there's the guild that acts independently of the rest, Raven's Tail." Juvia explains.

I noticed something when reading the chart, "Huh, Eisenwald?" I read remembering the Guild we defeated during the Lullaby incident suddenly fearing retribution from the Oracion Seis.

"Yes, that's the guild that Erigor was in." Erza comments.

"So that was one of the guilds associated with Oracion Seis, huh?" Gray questions.

"There's a lot of names that I remember up there." Wakaba comments.

"Aren't there some that used to be official guilds, too?" Macao comments.

"Ghoul Sirits, the one that the Raijin Tribe destroyed, was one of them." Mirajane imputs.

"And the Guilds Juvia and Gajeel-kun destroyed when we were in Phantom were all from Oracion Seis!" Juvia says in comment.

"Please, don't go smiling about it." Gray deadpans.

I began to shiver in fear at the thought of the Baram Alliance and the Oracion Seis seeking Retribution, "Uh-Oh I hope they're not angry." I say to myself.

"Don't worry 'bout it, there's nothing to fear!" Wakaba tells me. "From the rumors I hear, they've only got six members!" he tells me making me feel happy.

"Damn, how small a guild is it?" Macao comments making me nod in agreement.

"But even with only six people, they're a member of the strongest organization." Mirajane says in her "Demon Voice"

"About that Oracion Seis…" We all turn to see Master standing in the doorway, "We're going to attack them." Master Makarov finishes.

Everyone gasps in shock at that news.

"Welcome back, Master!" Mirajane says in a chipper tone making up all fall over in shock, "How was the regular meeting?" she questions.

"Way to miss the point!" I tell Mira putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Master, what are you talking about?" Erza questions.

"At the regular meeting the other day, we discussed the recent activity by Oracion Seis, as it is not something we can ignore, we decided that some guild has to fight them." Master explains.

"You pulled the short straw again, Gramps?" Gray inquires.

"And Fairy Tail will take on that role?" Juvia questions.

"No, the enemy this time is too powerful." Master Makarov says descending the stairs, "If it were only us, then afterwards the Baram Alliance would retaliate only here, and that is why we have formed an alliance ourselves." He tells us.

"An alliance?!" We all ask in shock.

"Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Caitshelter, these four guilds will each send out members to strike these guys down!" Master says telling us the Names of the Guilds in our alliance.

"But we could handle it ourselves, no problem, or actually I could even handle it myself!" Natsu comments

"Naïve Fool!" Erza yells hitting Natsu with her Armored Hand, "The Master is thinking about the consequences afterwards!" she tells him.

"So, Wait a Second." I stammer out having a bad feeling about this, "The enemy only had six members, right, how crazy powerful are these people, then?" I question.

-FT-

The Next Day I found myself in a carriage with the rest of my team.

"Why do I have a bad feeling like something really bad is going to happen, and wait, why am I participating in this again?" I question to myself.

"It's not a picnic for me either, you know, stop complaining." Gray comments.

I just stick my tongue out at him in response.

Natsu groans due to his sickness.

"Master choose who went on this mission, shouldn't we be happy he trusts us with this duty?" Erza questions.

"But when it comes to fighting, there's Juvia or Gajeel…" I mutter thinking about more powerful members who would be more confident in fighting a Dark Guild.

"Well, the two of them had other jobs to do." Happy states.

"So... Are we… there yet?" Natsu groans out.

"In the end, it's the usual gang." I comment.

"Don't you think that's for the best?" Erza questions, "This will be the first time teaming up with other guilds, the first thing that's important is forming better ties with other guilds." She tells us.

"I can see it!" Happy calls out, we turn so see a Villa on the horizon, "There's the meeting place." He says.

We all climbed out of the carriage, as we walked up to the doors and stepped inside, "This place's décor is seriously creepy." I comment.

"This is Master Bob's villa, from Blue Pegasus." Erza tells us.

"Him?" Gray questions with a look of despair, "I-I'm not so good with him." He stammers out.

"Now, now, don't go there." Erza says halfheartedly, "He's powerful enough to give our own master a run for his money, despite…" she says trailing off.

"I see…" I comment.

"Are we there yet?" Natsu questions still suffering a bit of his Motion Sickness.

"Yes, we're here, Natsu." Happy comments.

"Yes, you've arrived!" A Voice calls out.

"Arrived!" A second voice calls out making me look around curiously for the source.

"Hey, hey, hey ,hey!" a third says

"Welcome Fairy Tail Folks." The three say to the beat of a tambourine.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" the three say.

"We, are the representatives chosen, from Blue Pegasus, Trimens!" the three newcomers introduce.

"Hibiki of the Hundred Nights!" Hibiki introduces.

"Eve of the Holy Night!" Eve says

"Ren of the Silent Night." Ren states.

"Trimens from Blue Pegasus?" I state in shock, "How cool, and the one called Hibiki, he's always at the top of the "I wish he were my boyfriend" ranking in Weekly Sorcerer, your that Hibiki Laytis!" I gush out as he winks at me.

"Crap, I forgot to put on clothes!" Gray yells in a panic.

I let out a sigh as I saw Gray panicking and Natsu still under his Motion Sickness, "Those guys, not a chance." I say knowing that Hibiki would never be interested in me with Natsu and Gray around.

"Your beauty doesn't do the rumors justice." Hibiki says as the Trimens surround Erza.

"How do you do, Titania?" Eve questions in a bow.

"Now, come this way." Ren says placing a hand on Erza's shoulder.

I was speechless at how they were acting around Erza and the things they tried to offer her.

"What's going on here?" I question.

"You, have a seat yourself, and hey you're just too damn cute" Ren says coming up behind me and wrapping his arm around me making me blush a bit.

"Huh?" I stammer out feeling a bit embarrassed at this position.

"What's with them?" I hear Gray Comment.

"Who are they?" Natsu questions.

"Let's work together for this plan." Erza tells Eve, "We need to combine our strength and…" she begins.

"So cute." Eve says with a blush, "That demeanor of yours, it's wonderful, I've always looked up to you." He tells Erza

I fidgeted a bit uncomfortably as Ren slid a drink over to me, "I-It's not like I made it especially for you, or anything…" he says trailing off.

"Now he's tsundere?!" I yell out in shock.

"Come, you must be tired from your long journey." Hibiki tells Erza and I, "Spend to night with us….Forever!" the three finish together making Erza and I sweat drop.

"Guests" A new voice says from the second level, "Stay right where you are." He says descending the stairs.

"What's that silky smooth voice?" I question feeling my heart pound a bit faster making me shiver.

"It's Ichiya-sama!" Ren states.

"I-Ichiya?" Erza stammers out.

"It has been quite a while, Erza-san" Ichiya tells Erza.

"I can't believe it….you're joining us?" Erza stutters out in a panic.

"I've longed to see you, My Honey, Ichiya is here, at your service!" Ichiya tells Erza.

"My Honey?" Happy and I yell out in shock, before we turn to see Erza shaking mess, "Erza is Shaking!" we yell in shock.

"What and unexpected Reunion!" Ichiya and the Trimens says as Ichiya slides down the Banister.

"You're Ichiya-Sama's Girlfriend how rude of us!" The Trimens tell Erza.

"I deny it, with all my might!" Erza yells out.

"Clean up!" Ichiyha yells at the Trimens. "We didn't come here to play around." He tells them.

"Right, Boss, Right, Boss!" They yell as the run off to clean us.

"Weren't they calling him "Ichiya-Sama" before?" I question confused.

"They're not consistent, are they?" Happy comments.

"I've heard about you, Erza-San… Lucy-san….and the rest." Ichiya says as he points at us, "Excellent Parfum." He says sniffing the air making me feel weird.

"You're freakin' me out, you know." I comment.

"Sorry, I can't really handle him either, he may be an incredible wizard, but…" Erza comments trailing off.

"Listen up, you crappy Blue Pegasus boy-toys!" Gray yells at them, "How about you stop makin' passes at our princesses, huh?" he questions them.

"You men can go home now." Ichiya tells Natsu and Gray.

Gray lets out a grunt of frustration.

"Thanks for coming!" The Trimens tell Gray giving him a small bow.

"They send posers like you on an important mission?!" Gray questions in disbelief, "I could wipe the floor with you!" he comments.

"Try us." Ren says.

"We're strong." Eve inputs.

"A fight, let me join!" Natsu says back to his full energy.

"Stop it, you two!" Erza scolds the boys.

"Erza-San." Ichiya says making Erza shiver in fear, "Your parfum is incredible as always." He says sniffing her.

"Stay away from me!" Erza yells punching Ichiya sending him flying.

"Men!" Ichiya cries out.

"She went and did it!" I yelled out in shock.

Ichiya went flying towards the open door where a figure stood who caught Ichiya and began to freeze him.

"This is quite the greeting, you consider yourselves equal to Lamia Scale?" The newcomer states.

"Lyon?" Gray questions in shock at the sight of the person who opposed us on Galuna Island and tried to revive Deliora.

"Gray!" Lyon says in surprise.

"So you joined a guild?" Natsu questions Lyon.

Lyon just gives Natsu a look before chucking the frozen Ichiya.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gray questions Lyon.

"He started it." Lyon says dismissively.

"What do you think you're doing with our General?" Ren questions.

"How awful!" Eve states.

"I think all the men should just leave." Hibiki states.

"Oh, but there's a women here as well." A voice says, "Carpet Doll!" I heard call out as the carpet raises and goes to attack me.

"ME?!" I yell out in shock, "and wait that magic." I say in realization turning to see the girl I fought back on Galuna Island, "Sherry!" I call out, "You also joined Lamia Scale?" I question.

"I won't allow you to say you've forgotten me, and please forget who I was in the past!" Sherry comments.

"Make up your mind!" I comment in exhaustion.

"For love, I have been reborn!" Sherry states.

"M-More Parfum for me!" Ichiya says running toward Erza again.

"Stay back, I'll cut you!" Erza says reequipping a Spear.

"Lyon!" Gray practically growls out.

"Gray!" Lyon says in a smooth tone.

"Bring it on!" Natsu says eager to ignite the smoldering fight.

"I cannot love you." Sherry says looking at me.

"And I hate you, too!" I snap in retort.

"Cease this!" A voice full of power yells out as the slam a staff onto the ground, "We are making an alliance to defeat Oracion Seis, this is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves!" the new man states.

"Jura-san." Lyon says.

"Jura?" Erza questions.

"He's…" Ren questions.

"The ace of Lamia Scale, Rockiron Jura." Hibiki comments.

"Who?" Natsu questions.

"He's one of the 10 Great Wizard Saints!" Happy tells Natsu.

"Even I've heard his name before." I tell Natsu.

"The Fairies and Pegasus all have four people." Sherry says coming over to me, "but for us, just three is more than enough." She brags to me making me angry.

"How cruel, why don't I ever count?" Happy laments.

"With this, three of the guilds have gathered, all that is left are the people from Caitshelter." Jura states.

"I have heard that they are only sending two people." Ichiya comments.

"Only two?" Erza questions.

"They only sent two people for a mission as dangerous at this?" Gray questions in shock.

"Wait, how crazy dangerous are these guys?" I questions in shock.

"We hear a yelp of surprise as we all turn to a small girl with blue hair on the floor.

"Owwy." She says as she stands up and dusts herself off, "Umm... I'm sorry I'm late, I'm Wendy, from Caitshelter. It's nice to meet everyone!" She tells us.

"A Kid?" I yell in surprise that one of the two people sent was just a little girl.

"A girl!" Lyon says in shock.

"Wendy?' Natsu questions.

Hey Wendy, Don't be in such a rush!" I hear a second voice call out, one I hadn't heard in a while, the second figure who came in behind Wendy was a Male who I recognized immediately.

"Terra!" I yell out in shock.

-FT-

 **Next Time: Maiden of the Sky and Cait's Devil!**

 **bit of a short chapter this time around, I wrote this one in Lucy POV, because I wanted the Reveal of Terra's Guild to be from an outside point of view, next time it will be back to Terra POV.**


	4. AN

Hello Everyone, I apologize for being gone for a while on my stories, I had gotten a new computer a few months a go and I wasn't able to get a document program on it to be able to write out my stories. Alright now to the main part of the AN, to be blunt I'm discontinuing all my current stories as I honestly forgot most of my planned stories and In most of them I felt like I had wrote myself into a corner so I'm going to start myself fresh on my stories with three stories, one Card game story, a Non Card One, and a "Real World" into Other World Fic which would probably be updated less frequently like once or twice a month. Once I get back into the writing muse again I'll probably start up more as I go on.

For the Card Game one I'll be doing the Reboot of my first story of Yugioh Zexal, I'll admit Zexal is actually my third favorite Yugioh Series, with Arc V and 5D's being the top ones, I'm just doing it because it has a special place in my heart due to it being my first story I ever posted, The Pairing for the story will be Yue x Kotori like last time and his deck will be Moonlight.

For the Non Card Game story It will be between a RWBY Story (Pairing would probably be Oc X Ruby and Penny) or a High School DxD Story (Oc x Harem since DxD Fic obviously)

For the Real World Insert Fic I have quite a few fandoms I'd be willing to write about. (I just gave a basic detail if you have any questions about anything feel free to ask.)

Yugioh Arc V (Pairing Oc x Either Serena, Ruri, Sayaka or Reira Deck would be Infernity)

Yugioh 5D's (Oc would be Body Jacked Rua, with Deck being Predator Plants)

Yugioh Gx (Oc X Rei for Pairing and Predator Plants for Deck)

Cardfight Vanguard (Would be Season 4 of Original Vanguard based Pairing Oc x Ratie with Deck being Shadow Paladin)

Shugo Chara (Pairing, Guardian Character Oc x Miki)

Code Geass (Code Bearer Oc x Contract Nunnally for Pairing)

Smile Precure (Oc x Yayoi/Cure Peace for Pairing)

Cardcaptor Sakura (Oc x Sakura)

Doctor Who

Pokemon (Diamond and Pearl Anime) (Oc X Dawn/Hikari)

Let me know which of the Non Card fics as well as the Real World insert fic you would be most interested in reading, the reboot of the Zexal Story will probably be up in 1-2 Weeks.


End file.
